


Scratch

by yeaka



Category: Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro bandages Kana’s arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Like any horse or any person, Hayate has his bad days. Kana doesn’t begrudge him in the slightest for the fit he threw; a fox ran out onto the road, and that would spook anyone. If anything, Kana’s mostly embarrassed with himself for falling off, but hey, at least it gave him an excuse to be here. 

‘Here’ is the Konohana Clinic, specifically on the bed in the corner. It’s Hiro’s bed, he knows, which is why he wandered over to it, why he sat down. Hiro turned a dusty pink but didn’t stop him. 

Hiro holds his arm out and presses the bandage against his skin, ready to wrap it around. The disinfected gel stings, but the scrape itself isn’t so bad. Considering he’s spent his life around the powerful hooves of horses, Kana’s had a lot worse. 

Hiro still tells him, “You should be careful when you’re out riding.” Hiro stares down at Kana’s arm while he works, concentrating. He’ll make a good doctor, someday. 

“I can handle it,” Kana insists, grinning.

“You got hurt.” Hiro’s scolding face is something akin to an adorable pout, and Kana has to fight to keep his smile from cracking too wide.

“It’s tiny; I’m fine.”

Hiro sighs, “I wish you’d be careful.” And Kana files that away: Hiro’s good wishes for him.

Hiro gets to the end of the bandage, and he fastens on the little teeth that hold it in place. It’s tight and sturdy but not enough to cut off circulation. As Hiro’s fingertips linger on him, Kana flexes his muscles, just to test. It doesn’t really hurt. 

He smiles brightly at Hiro and suggests playfully, “Aren’t you going to kiss it better, doctor?”

Hiro’s blush goes from pink to deep red, and he splutters, “N-no, of course not! And I’m not a doctor yet; stop calling me one.” After a moment’s hesitation and a slight shuffle of feet, Hiro looks aside, mumbling, “I... I suppose if you wanted, I could have Dr. Ayame come look at you...”

“What? No.” Stunned, Kana instinctively reaches out for Hiro’s wrist, holding him in place. He tries to cover his mistake up with a smile. “No, I... you’re fine. I wanted you. Um, to treat me. I mean.” That sounds stupid, even to him. Still, Hiro seems to relax, watching him with gentle eyes, like one of his favourite horses. Which is a silly contrast, but he can’t help it. 

He holds out his arm hopefully and asks, “Please?”

Hiro smiles indulgently, like he wants to laugh at Kana for being silly, but he’s still too embarrassed. 

Still, he holds the underside of Kana’s arm tenderly.

He bends down and brushes his lips over Kana’s bandage, lingering and sweet. 

He pulls back up, looking nothing short of too-cute-to-be-true, and asks, “Better?”

Kana grins back. “Better.” He pushes to his feet, and Hiro steps back, making room. They’re still very close, the clinic quiet and warm all around them. Kana says, “Thanks, Nurse Hiro.” Hiro bites his lip and looks down, smile contained. 

Kana kisses his cheek, earning a startled yelp and Hiro’s eyes back up, but Kana brushes right past. No time to deal with the consequences; he’s taking it slow, like he’s learned to do with all his horses. He’s still going to tell Hayate about this visit, which went better than expected. 

In front of the door, he waves to Hiro and calls again, “Thanks.”

Hiro’s holding his cheek. He waves shyly back. 

Kana opens the door—it’s a cloudless, sunny day.


End file.
